Mordenvale
by Aylingater
Summary: based in the warcraft world of Azeroth, expect a few spelling mistakes: spell-check broke. Featuring characters from my imagination, not existing WoW characters. Can Gren'kar ajust to Alliance life and master his ancestrial powers? My 1st story, R and R.
1. Buisness as Usual

I do not own nor did I make World of Warcraft, I am simply a fan. This story features some characters of my own imagination, though I do not legaly own them so if you want you can steal them I guess. Anyway, enjoy the story, hope it's ok.

**Chapter One: Buisness As Usual**

Blake slowly began to regain conciousness, and with hazed vision atempted to arise from the ground. The first thing he could notice was the straight, grey lines that he could see, impairing his sight. As a couple of seconds passed and his eyes become more focused he realised that these lines were actually steel bars, and that he was infact imprisoned within a cage. "Ah, shit" he thought, "here we go again". He wasn't desperatly worried: Blake Tolledo had escaped from far stickier situations. But still, being captured and trapped was nothing to be celebrated. Whatever this portable prison was on it was moving at great speeds. He looked out of the bars and observed that opposite him was a well built, light-green skined orc. His hair was dark and greasy, reaching the bottom of his shoulder blades. What defined him from most other orcs were the oddly shaped scars that ran down the lefthand side of his face. However he had obtained these scars had left his left eye solid white with no colour. His right was eye blue. Blake became aware that this orc was also confined by four walls of metal bars, and therefore posed no threat.

"Hey, human", the orc grumbled, "Can ya' hear me? Hey! Look at me when im talking to you!"

Blake, whome while the orc was talking was examining the strength of the bars, slowly raised his head to look at the orc. He was slightly curiouse to how this orc had learnt the common language used by the humans and other members of the alliance."What?" Blake inquired.

"Where the hell are we heading? Who the hell is driving this thing? I want answers dammit!"

"I know as much as you do, so shut up and let me think for a minuet." Blake replied. He was a hard man to intimmidate, and an even harder man to kill, and he wasn't going to let whatever creatures who had capture him do that. He had a mission to complete afterall, and doing so would be difficult if he was dead. Suddenly he noticed a slightly familiar face, one from just before he was knocked unconcious and captured.

"You two, keep it down before I cut your tongues off." A goblin emerged from around a crate, holding a blunderbuss. He spat on the ground. "besides, you aint even gunna need tongues where you're goin', so mabey I'll cut 'em off anyway." The orc opened his mouth as if to start yelling at the goblin and ordering him to realease him. "Save your breath orc, there's nothing you can say to make me let you or any of your little friends go, your all just another slave to me. Now shut up!" With that final statement the goblin disapeared from sight once more. The orc had an angry expression on his face.

"You or your little friends?" Blake questioned, "You mean there's other horde on this thing?"

"There should be, me and some others put up quite a fight when these guys jumped us, but not even we could escape their goblin technologies." The orc had seemed to take heed of the goblin who stated that screaming for freedom was futile, and so now he spoke in a low, gruff tone. "Anyway, what does it matter, they must be caged too, they can't get us out of here."

"They can't get us out of here, no, but they can help us make our escape."

"What are you talkin' about human? For us to escape we gotta get out of these cages..." stated the orc.

"Don't worry about that, that's where my boys come in." As Blake finished speaking a flying copter-like contraption came into sight and persude the open topped veichle carrying the two captives. It was being flown by a gnome wearing a pair of green tinted goggles, while a dark haired male night elf was standing on the edge of it, holding onto the side for support.

"Bring us down nice and low Lefty!" Shouted the elf. The copter was now quite low, directly behind the veichle. Shots began to hit the framework of the copter as the same goblin who had been talking to Blake and the orc began to fire his weapon at them. Two more also appeared and began to fire. The copter began to serpentine, atempting to avoid the rounds of gunfire. "Lefty, get above it now, go faster."

"I'm going as fast as I can." Exclaimed the blad headed, beardless gnome. Shots continued to pound into the copter, but unphased by this the two riders still persude the land machine. "Ok Jace, we are overhead, go get 'em hotshot!" and with those last few words of encouragment from Lefty the gnome, the elf plumited off of the copter, and onto the carrying vehicle bellow.

He landed perfectly, drawing two thin blades he did. The three goblins dropped their ranged weapons and now brandished swords, and althogether charged the night elf. The first one striked, and with a quick parry from the elf was denied a blow. Quickly turning on his feet the elf deflected a strike from the other two, using both his weapons. The battle continued. He dodged an attack coming from the previouse goblin, who was now behind him and with that span round and slashed through the goblins face. With two left the elf span his blades in his hands. One lundged at him, a parry followed by a stab through the chest finished that goblin off, while the elf thre the shamed body at the final remaining advisary who as a result dropped his weapon. The elf grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"Open the cage" he said. The goblin mearly laughed and spat in his face. With that the elf tossed the goblin off the edge of the veichle, and sent him to a mushy grave. "Love the smell of goblin blood in the morning" he exclaimed, as he aproached the cage containing Blake.

"Jace, good ta see ya." Blake anounced, grinning. He knew his partner would come through for him. Jace was a tall, slender night elf, with a 'go in with all guns blazing' attitude. Despite this, he always wore dark stealthy cloths, just in case he really had to have a change of tactics. His hair was long and very dark, which matched with his dark coat which also looked like and served as a cape due to its' enormouse length. His boots where knee high and laced. He liked to look stylish, with his moto being 'if i'm gunna die im gunna die in style'.

"Any time man, now lets get the hell off of this thing before any more of those green midgets come." Jace cut through the chain binding the door of the cage to the bar. Blake stumbled out.

"Well I think we're in for a bumpy ride Jace, cos I havn't got the map anymore. They must haave taken it, and we aint leaving till we get it. It's probably down below somewhere near the driver, so get that orc outa that cage and lets get going."

"Are you crazy man, he's an..."

"An orc? Yeah I know, but we need him, so hurry up and lets go." Jace removed the chain from the orcs cage too.

"Thanks" the orc said, "the names Gren'kar by the way..."

"We don't have time for formalitys orc, come on, your helping us get that map down there." Jace snapped.

"I aint leaving till I get my companions off this oversized steam tonk anyway, and if their below too then I guess I might as well help out to repay my debt to you." Blake and Gren'kar picked up a sword each from the corpses of the fallen goblins and climbed down a hatch that led to the lower level of the veichle. They took cover behind some crates and assessed what was down there.

"Ok, I see some cages, probably with more captives in. There's a couple of goblins and at the far end is the drivers segment, which is where I bet the map is." Stated Blake.

"I'm guessing you saw that goblin driver with the map before you got captured, right?" Questioned Jace.

"No, but my gut feelings are usualy right."

"Ugh... well worth a shot I guess. C'mon, lets get this over with." Jace pounced out of the cover, followed by his long black cape like coat. He was quickly followed by Blake, while Gren'kar was occupied with trying the release his companions. The first cage he opened was one that contained a tall, blue skined troll, with only one tusk pointing upwards, as the other seemed to have been detatched somehow, probably through combat.

"Gren mon, thanks a lot, me thoughts I was a dead troll for a minuet der."

"Srength and honour Leylong" replied Gren'kar, saluting his comrade. "where are the others?"

"Me thinks I am da only one down here mon, if ders others I don't know bout em."

"Dammit, then what happened to Challick and Rhydian?" questioned Gren'kar.

Blake and Jace had succesfully eliminated the two goblins that stood between them and the driver. With one hand the driver was guiding the veichle and with the other blindly firing a small pistol in the general direction of the escaping captives. Jace calmly aproached the driver, easily disarmed him via slicing of his arm and tossing him aside, ignoring his shrieks of pain and agony. He noticed a piece of paper lying on the side which he picked up, he glanced at it, grinned and aproached the whaling goblin. He kicked him over onto his back and with a stomp of great force crushed his head into the floor. "Buisness as usual...hey Blake, you were right, the maps over here."

"You fool, elf!" Cried Gren'kar, mouth open due to being so astonished with the elfs actions.

"Huh? What?" Jace questioned. Blake smacked his own head to show that even he thought this to be a foolish move.

"What is it?"

"Now whose driving the damn thing!?" shouted the orc.

"Oh...yeah." The steam tonk was heading at full speed towards a cliff ledge that would lead to certain death if the team was to go off the edge of it. Due to the fact that the now dead driver had quickly turned on the veichles overdrive it would not stop.

"How do I steer this thing?"

"Forget about that, lets get off of this thing, now!" Exclaimed Blake, with a sence of urgency. Jace grabbed the map and stuck it in his coat. "Run like hell!" They all rushed to the hatch that led to the top, tripping over objects and corpses as they did. As they huridly climbed up onto the open top platform the sheer power of the wind hit their faces. The sun was high in the sky and the team found it hard to see where they were going. The extreme wind resistance was knocking them back and making it extremely hard to move. "We can't just jump off, at this spead it will kill us!" screamed Gren'kar. Tensions were high. Desperation rose.

"Lefty, over here!" The veichle was getting ever closer to the edge, at what seemed like accelerating speed. Lefty and his copter flew overhead, decending so that the four of them could jump on and escape a grisly fate. "Hurry lefty, times running out down here!"

"Hurry up gnome, if I die here i'm gunna kick your ass!" Cried Gren'kar, totally unaware that what he just said made no sence. The copter was at a low level.

"Who goes first?" Questioned Jace.

"We all gotta die some time mon!" said the troll leaping across from the veichle to the copter, only just making it and holding onto it for dear life. He raised himself into the gnomish contraption, and, suddenly, grabbed the gnome and threw him out of it. The gnome hit the ground and rolled for abit due to the speed the copter was travling. He had suffered the same fate as that unfortunate goblin had at the hands of Jace. He left only a red smear on the ground far below.

"What the hell are you doin' Ley?" Cried Gren'kar, "We gotta work with these guys!"

"Sorry mon, but ma loyalty is still wid da horde 'n' not these clowns, and if you is with dem den I gotta leave you too. No hard feelings. Seeya in da afterlife mon!"

"Ah horseshit!" was the simple reply from Gren as the troll flew the copter out of sight."I fight alongside him in countless battles and this is how he repays me?" The three where fixated on the copter as it flew away with enraged expressions. They each turned simultaniously to notice that they had aproached the edge of the cliff.

"Holy Sh...AAHHhhhh!" they each bellowed as the tonk flew off the ledge. The three jumped off of the contraption and plumited. They landed in the rough waters below them. The water raged, and was pulling them down. They struggled, gasping for breath, overwhelmed with the miricle that they had survived the fall and the dissapointment that they were still doomed. Too their amazment the rapids seemed to calm, and they were able to keep their heads above water.

"Well what do you know, there is a God" said Blake. A small boat passed by, on board was a muscle bound dwarf. His body was tatooed from head to toe, and sported a long ginger beared. He had no shirt on, and it was evident that his body had many battlewounds, each with their own story to tell. Guff did love telling storys. He had a slick, black, felt hat that protected his bald head from the burning sunlight. The three climbed into the boat overwhelmed with joy that they were alive.

"Guff, what are you doing here?" Asked Blake, who clearly recognised the Dwarf from past encounters.

"Lads, your lucky I was down here, 'n' even luckier to have survived that drop."

"I have never been so glad to see you Guff" said Jace, who also knew the Dwarf.

"I too thank you dwarf." Anounced Gren.

"the names Maliciouse, Maliciouse Guff, but you can call me Guff, orc."

The four moved downstream while they told Guff about the mission and the mournful death of Lefty; the gnome pilot. Guff shook his head, and removed his hat to show his respects.

"Lefty was a good pilot, and a friend, tis a shame. I'll take you lads back to headquarters, their gunna want to know. At least he didn't die in vain, you got the map right?"

Jace pulled out a soggy, torn piece of paper from within his coat. It was illegible and falling apart. Blake and Jace, very angered at this let out roars of anguish. Guff pulled an expression that showed he too was anoyed.

"What was this map for anyway?" asked Gren'kar. "What could be so important that you risked your lives and indeed lost a life of a fellow firend in atempting to get it?"

"We'll explain when we get back to headquarters... till then I don't really feel like talking." mumbled Blake, infuriated at the missions catastrophic failure. The boat fell silent, with angry looks on the three alliance members faces. For Gren'kar, this was going to be one long boat trip...


	2. Welcome to Mordenvale

I do not own nor did I make World of Warcraft, I am simply a fan. This story features some characters of my own imagination, though I do not legaly own them so if you want you can steal them I guess. Anyway, enjoy the story, hope it's ok.

**Chapter Two: Welcome To Mordenvale**

The rickety, wooden boat transporting Blake, Jace, Gren and Guff had been sailing for many hours. The night had come, and the environment became increasingly difficult to see. Confusion swept the four. They were forced to rely on their other senses. They felt that the water becoming narrower as the boat tapped the riverbank repeatedly.

"Wait, shh… what's that sound?" asked Guff. He was known for his great hearing throughout the land, it was what had saved his life many times in the past. The sound of growling filled the air. Scuffling and rustling could be heard nearby, something was moving among the foliage. The four could see white lights shining and moving on the riverbank. It soon became aware to them that these weren't white lights following the boat across the sides, but eyes. Of what, they did not know, but they were certain they were soon to find out.

"I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I'm afraid of the dark, eh?" joked Gren'kar, clenching his goblin blade with a tight grip.

"Remember, no sudden movements, we don't want to capsize." Said Blake, reminding the others that this battle may be harder then they first thought. Guff knew that they weren't far from the headquarters, and if they could stave off the attack for a little longer then they could escape without harm. This was not too be. A wolf like humanoid flew from the side and onto the boat, brandishing his claws and snarling ferociously. Before it had the chance to throw a slash at one of them I was struck in the back of the skull by an axe. Guff, being a dwarf, enjoyed nothing more than striking a foe with his axe. He called it Doom-Bringer, partly because he had killed so many enemies with it and sent them to their doom, and also partly due to the fact he was not very imaginative when It came to naming things.

"We're passing through Darkshire, we're almost there, hold them off" shouted Guff, with a giant vein throbbing at the side of his head. Blind shots were being fired out of the boat, with the occasional yelp when one of the wolf like humanoids were hit. A sudden cry of pain came from within the boat, it was Jace.

"Get 'em off me! Get 'em off me!" screeched Jace, being savaged by one of the beasts. Blake pushed the thing, which turned and looked at him, before roaring. Blake tackled it, shunting the creature into the water. A sigh of relief came from Jace, who had only suffered skin deep wounds, but dreaded to think what could of happened had Blake not acted as fast as he did. Suddenly the creatures froze and looked about them, confused. They whelped and fled from the riverbank, into the deep black night. Also bewildered by the situation, the four questioned one another about why this had happened. It became disturbingly apparent when the water began to shimmer and become restless. The dark furred creature who had previously been tackled into the water appeared at the top of the water, whining, before a giant fish rose and swallowed it whole, before disappearing back into the disturbed water.

"Uh, guys?" Gren said, wide eyed with shock.

"Yeah?" asked Jace.

"What…what was that thing?"

"I'm …not sure…looked like some kind of big fish…" replied Guff. A little ahead of the small boat remerged the gargantuan sea dweller, bearing its giant mouth that could easily swallow the four and their boat whole.

"What the hell do we do? The rivers got wider, we can't jump to the edges now!" said Jace. The fish began to slowly get closer to the boat, mouth still wide open, preparing to swallow them all. Without thinking, Guff gripped his axe, and leaped off the front of the boat and into the mouth of the giant fiend. Its jaws slammed shut.

"Guff!" cried Blake. Guff's valiant effort appeared to do nothing, as the fish began to again get ever closer to the boat, preparing for another mouthful. Without notice it released a cry of what seemed like pain, while it began splashing around in the water. Out of the side of the giant piranha-esc fish emerged Guff, who had cut his way through using Doom-Bringer. He held in one hand his magnificent axe, and in the other a part of one of the fish's organs, though not even he knew which one. He landed back in the water, while the giant fish retreated back under and swam off. The other three helped Guff back into the boat.

"I take back what I said before Guff, _now_ I have never been so glad to see you!" exclaimed Jace, smiling ecstatically. Smiles and cheers swept the four as the Darkshire waters merged into Stranglethorn Vales'. The dark of the night had certainly become lighter. Darkshire did not have 'dark' in its name for nothing. After a short while after they entered Stranglethorn Guff, still grinning, exited the boat and tied it to the side of the riverbank. Gren began to wonder why they had stopped in Stranglethorn; he had always wanted to visit the magnificent jungle land. The others led him to a desolate, quiet part of the jungle, where the noises of the animals and creatures of Stranglethorn could no longer be heard. After a short walk Gren was led to a hatch in the ground, covered by leaves and grass as a disguise. Guff, still leading the way opened the hatch that led to a labyrinth of tunnels. After passing through some winding tunnels the four eventually reached a door to a large chamber. They entered. A female night elf stood with her back to them, she appeared young, but then again most night elves did. She turned around, revealing a youthful face, covered by long, purple hair. Her attire was simple, merely a white linen robe with golden rims and decorations.

"I'm sorry captain but what the hell were you thinking? Loosing the map, trusting the horde, jeopardising the mission as a result- and then you lead one of them to our headquarters? You're mistakes on this mission not only led to loosing the map, but also the death of one of our members. We are low enough on re-enforcements as it is… I'm starting to doubt your abilities Blake."

"Forgive me Lady Syesha but one of those horde helped us on our mission, proving himself as a result. You say that we are low on members, so why not except this orc as one of our members, and allow him in our ranks?"

"I sense within him great power and ability but having a horde join the Mordenvale organisation is out of the question… we can't trust him."

"He didn't leave us to die when his companion did due to being loyal to the horde, so we can trust him; he is no longer accepted into the horde so why leave him deserted when he can be put to great use in helping us?"

"You make rash decisions Blake, an even though you are renound for your gut feelings I find this one hard to trust you on. Hmm… but you make a good case… very well then Blake… if you trust this orc so much then perhaps he does disserve a chance… fine then, but he is you're responsibility, if anything goes wrong it falls on your head, understood?" Blake nodded. "State your name orc."

"Gren'kar Ragestorm" he stated, stepping forward as he did.

"Welcome to the Mordenvale organisation, Gren'kar, you will be joining Ghost Company, under the command of Captain Blake here. He will debrief you of your current mission objective, you are a member of the alliance now Gren'kar, I present you with this insignia as a symbol of it. You are the first ever horde to join our fraternity, you should consider it an honour." Lady Syesha continued, "We are the alliances best kept secret, it's Special Forces, its first and last line of defence. Nobody, of any race must know of our existence, as we tackle the most dangerous and confidential missions. Do not fail us." She handed him the insignia and exited the chamber.

"Right," said Blake "time for you to meet the final member of the team. I am Blake Tolledo. You have already met Jace and Guff. I warn you though orc, she won't be as accepting of you as we have. I'm sure after time she will warm to you, but till then keep away from confrontation." The door to the room opened, and a female night elf entered the room. Her appearance was masked by the black hood that was over her head.

"Ah, Chameleon, you're here." announced Blake.

"Hail, friends. Lady Syesha as just informed me about Lefty, it is indeed a tragedy. Damn troll caught him off guard. He will be missed. A replacement will be necessary."

"Your names Chameleon?" inquired Gren'kar, ignoring Blake's warning not to start confrontation. She turned her head to look at him, and gave him a bitter stare.

"Who is this orc, why is it here and why is it still breathing?" She snapped.

"Meet the replacement, Gren'kar Ragestorm." Blake said, slightly smiling. She drew back her hood to reveal a beautiful face, and long, deep black hair to match her dark clothing. She had two crescent shaped markings running down from the top of her brow to the middle of her cheek on each side of her face. They were a lighter shade of purple in contrast to her darker purple skin. She said nothing in response to the news of her new colleague, but simply looked at Jace and Guff for confirmation. They nodded, and she turned and exited the chamber.

"Jeez, she sure knows how to give a warm welcome" chuckled Gren. "So, why is she called Chameleon, I never got an answer?"

Blake began to explain: "She doesn't know her real name, she can't remember much from her past. Her family was killed by the horde when she was young, hence her hostility towards you. They call her Chameleon because of her exceptional ability to meld in with her surroundings and stay undetected, a great example of why they call us 'Ghost' company. We like to stay as secretive as possible, but sometimes a direct battle is unavoidable, as you saw earlier. Hell, even Jace is stealthy sometimes." Gren listened with great interest.

"So, what's our current assignment?" questioned Gren.

Blake paused before continuing. "It was to get that map; it was one of several that showed us the location of the Bane-Reaper, a sword that contains enormous power, the extent of which we still don't know. All we know is that it is far better for it to be in our hands than those of our foes, who we believe are also searching for it."

"You'll learn more as time progresses, but for now we need to rest. Tomorrow morning we will set off to find the other map segments, maybe we can decipher the swords whereabouts even if we are missing one piece." said Jace, letting out a yawn as he finished. The day's adventure had worn him out. The rest of the team agreed and retired to their sleeping chambers. Gren hoped that the next day would bring him more answers…


End file.
